Advertisements people see when they are tiding on escalators or moving sidewalks (hereinafter referred to as an "Escalator" ) have been so far put on the sidewalls of newel areas or hung down from above. And so there is a defect that people, because of moving together with an Escalator, have almost no time to see such advertisements and that the advertisements cannot fulfil the purpose of giving information to people.